LTF-096
LTF-096, or "Fluttershy", is an antagonist in SCP: Containment Is Magic Special Friendship Procedures: LTF-096 is to be contained in her cell, a 5 m x 5 m x 5 m airtight steel cube, at all times. Weekly checks for any cracks or holes are mandatory. Under all circumstances, there are to be no surveillance or optical equipment of any time in LTF-096's chamber. Description LTF-096 is a very frail yellow pegasus, measuring approximately 2.38 meters in height. LTF-096 has abnormally low muscle mass, with preliminary analysis of body mass suggesting mild malnutrition. LTF-096 has a striking resemblance to a pony known as REDACTED. She shows no signs of higher brain functions, and is thus considered not sapient. LTF-096 is normally very docile, but when somepony views her face, whether it be directly or through a video recording, she will enter a stage of incredible emotional distress. LTF-096 will attempt to cover her face with her hooves and her wings, and begin to scream, cry, and babble incoherently. Approximately one to two minutes after this event, LTF-096 will slowly lower her hooves and begin running to the pony who viewed her face (Who, at this point in time is to be referred to as LTF-096-1). No current action or object can stop LTF-096 from seeking her target. The actual position of LTF-096-1 themselves seems to have no effect on LTF-096's response; LTF-096 has been known to run halfway across Equestria to hunt down her target. Upon arriving at LTF-096-1, LTF-096 will proceed to kill and then EXPUNGED LTF-096-1. 100% of cases have left no trace of LTF-096-1. LTF-096 will sit down for a few moments before regaining its composure and becoming docile again. She will then attempt to make its way back to her "natural habitat", the REDACTED forest. MTF Units must be on standby to prevent this from happening. In-Game Generally, LTF-096 is the third LTF the player encounters. She can be found either in her containment chamber, weeping, or in the small server room in the Heavy Containment Zone. LTF-096 will remain in a seated position, crying softly and mumbling incoherently if she is found in her containment chamber, but she is found brutally killing a guard if she is discovered in the small server room. Upon viewing of her face, LTF-096 will slowly begin to stand, her voice turning into a shrill scream. Before beginning chase, she will demonically scream "You're going to love me!" and then chase after the player, bursting through any doors between her and the player. Even if the player leaves the immediate area, the screen will emit a strong "pulse" effect, informing the player that LTF-096 has begun to chase the player down. The only way to escape LTF-096 is death, so it is heavily advised players avoid eye contact with her at all times. Escape LTF-096 is nearly impossible to escape. She will not give up pursuit of the player until they are dead. Going into the Maintenance Tunnels is a fruitless effort as she will eventually spawn in the tunnels and chase the player down. Also, using an elevator to escape is pointless as well, as she usually breaks through the elevator doors before they have a chance to move. The only room she will not spawn in is the Nuclear Warhead room. However, she will be waiting at the top end of the room, which is the only way the player can leave. As such, it is recommended to stay away from the Nuclear Warhead room, lest the player wants to trap themselves in a corner. The most recommended course of action is to find a Tesla gate, stun her, and then find one of the three gates as quickly as possible. Trivia *Due to current code issues, staring at Fluttershy's neckpiece will cause her to become enraged. *Other than the audio clip pulled from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic, Fluttershy's "screams" are actually just ambience and distorted shrieking. Category:Game LTF